


Polly wants Kraken

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dark, Experiment, Gen, Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Энни Блэкбёрн в Красной комнате





	Polly wants Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> Да, снова стыдно.

Полли и Энни у моря стоят  
Жаркой тропический ночью.  
Полли со смаком ботинок жует:  
Видимо, крекер хочет.  
Я, говорит, молодая вдова,  
Ягодка - честь по чести.  
А у самой на скуле фингал;  
Вес - килограммов двести.  
Энни указывает рукой  
(Волосы треплет бризом):  
В море у нас завелась дыра,  
Там подземелье снизу.  
Влажно, и мерзко, и так звучит,  
Будто кого глодают...  
(С чавканьем Полли жует башмак,  
Полли совсем седая.)  
Чтобы не вышел оттуда Он,  
В кровь нам не впрыснул злобу,  
Мы принесем четверых сирот  
В жертву морскому Бобу.  
(Видишь, он ходит ко мне во сны,  
Тянет к себе в берлогу!  
Я же хотела сказать не то:  
В жертву морскому богу).  
В общем, посадим на плот детей-  
Мало ли здесь их, что ли?  
(Ишь, расплодились, фрукты греха,  
На золотом атолле.)  
Море оплачет бурей их смерть,  
И вуаля - готово.  
Полли, ну что ты опять молчишь,  
Сука, скажи хоть слово.  
Энни кричит и ногтями с плеч  
Кожу сдирает в горе.  
Энни не верит, что лишь она  
Видит дыру на море.  
Полли смеется; туфлю доев,  
Чистит мизинцем уши.  
Что ей до этих фантомных дыр,  
Было бы вкусно кушать.  
Море аллюзий шумит у ног,  
Манит дурным простором.  
(Энни ведь кажется иногда,  
Будто ей имя - Лора,  
Словно сквозь марево красных штор  
Ей уже не вернуться.)

Господи, только б проснуться мне,  
Только бы мне проснуться.


End file.
